In the Valley of the Sun
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [Multiple-ship, drabbles] If you're not willing to sound stupid, you're not worthy of falling in love. Updated sporadically and open for suggestions.
1. LizardBrenda

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Okay… new project time! Yes, in case anyone's wondering the title does come from the soundtrack to the first _Hills_ and is sung by Buddy Stuart. I thought it would be rather appropriate considering it's a love song of sorts and this is going to be a drabble collection dedicated to the various pairings in this fandom. Drabbles will vary in length (some may be quite long, others very short) and there will be hetero, yaoi, and yuri. Some of the content may also be questionable, so please proceed with caution. I'll probably stop after 100 chapters… if I make it that far without going completely mental. Updates for this will be sporadic and there will be no real schedule for it.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this! If there's a pairing that you dislike, feel free to skip ahead. It's going to get pretty crack-y after a while, and most of the material will stray far from canon. Be prepared!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mild language and suggestive themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> LizardBrenda

**Prompt:** Evidence

* * *

><p>Lizard knew something was wrong immediately when he opened the cupboard.<p>

For one thing, the jumbo Oreos was lined up neatly with the rest of the boxes, not lying carelessly on its side the way he left it.

Secondly it had been sealed shut. Lizard clearly remembered leaving the box torn open specifically so that he wouldn't have to pry it open every damn time he wanted a snack.

Lastly, when he removed the package of cookies from the cupboard he noticed one was missing.

He'd only eaten three the day before. Four were missing.

Lizard's eyes narrowed.

Oh, he would find the one who did this. And when he did, they'd pay dearly.

Lizard spent the rest of the day trying to find the culprit, but to no avail. Goggle had been on duty. Ruby had been helping Big Mama with caring for the children and cleaning. Big Brain never left his house. Pluto was too dim to pull off something so sneaky. Cyst and Jupiter had been playing an intense game of cards.

He wondered if Hades was so desperate for sweets that he'd break the rules to snatch some. Unlikely, but Lizard wouldn't put it past the bastard.

That night he lay in wait, ducked behind a living room armchair.

The footsteps came from upstairs. Light. Dainty.

Lizard listened as they headed into the kitchen. There was the soft creak of the cupboard opening, and he went rigid as the sound of crinkling paper became audible.

_NO ONE TOUCHES MY OREOS!_

He jumped to his feet, snarling as he sprinted into the kitchen, poised to attack.

The light turned on.

There stood none other than a very bewildered Brenda Carter, in her pajamas, a cookie raised to her lips.

Cue awkward silence.

"Um.." Brenda lowered it. "Guess I… should've brought it up that I found these…"

"That woulda been helpful."

"So, I, uh, guess I should put these away…?"

A beat passed before Lizard merely grinned. "Nah." He stepped closer to her. "You know I don't mind if _you_ want some."

Brenda raised her eyebrows. "You weren't honestly planning on attacking someone over a stupid _Oreo,_ were you?"

Lizard scratched his head, sheepish, and she shook her head affectionately. "You're a lot of good things, Lizard," she said, popping the treat into his surprised mouth, "but being a detective is not one of them."

Aware they could both live with that, Brenda leaned over to get her share of that Oreo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be lovely! ;)**


	2. BobbyRuby

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: This isn't as fluffy as the last one, but not a total angst-fest or anything like that. It's still kind of cute in some aspects. I really enjoy writing Ruby, I discovered. Anyway, enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: A sequence of terror that some may find disturbing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> BobbyRuby

**Prompt:** I'm Here

* * *

><p>She hadn't had one of those nightmares in some time.<p>

_There's blood. There's always blood. She nearly slips in it as she runs. It seeps through the white nightgown she adorns to the point where it clings to her flesh._

_She's never quite sure who's blood it is exactly. Sometimes she believes it's her mother's- -after all, she can occasionally hear her agonized shrieks echoing in the background. Other times she thinks it's the blood of her family, or her own. But it _can't_ be her own... she's unscathed. Which somehow bothers her even more._

_Many a time she assumes it's the blood of the victims. That would explain why there's so much of it._

_It's cold, and she doesn't know where she's heading. Or even who's chasing her._

_She screams and screams but no one hears her. And if anyone does, they apparently don't care. She doesn't rule out the possibility that they enjoy the sound of her hysteria._

_This time she trips._

_The moment she hits the ground a pair of cold, clammy hands secure themselves around her ankles._

_She's dragged._

_She struggles and fights but it's not enough. Never enough. No matter how hard she claws at the dirt below her, it's futile. _

_She pulled into total darkness._

_Every. Single. Time._

Ruby awoke with a start. She was shaking and her dark hair was matted with sweat. Her sheets had been kicked to the floor, and her fists were tightly clenched.

It was hard to breathe. Only when Ruby touched her face did she realize she'd been crying.

It had been worse than usual this time. The she-mutant rubbed her arms, which had been covered in goosebumps, and tried to suppress her tears.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Ruby?"

She felt the tension begin to leave her shoulders. Bobby. It was just Bobby.

The door opened slowly, and the boy stepped inside. His brow had already been furrowed with concern, but when he actually got a good look at her, Bobby sprung into full-concerned mode. "Oh, God, Ruby..."

She buried her face in her hands, ashamed.

Bobby seated himself next to get on the bed. He spoke as somebody would to an injuried animal. "Was it another one of those dreams?"

A numb nod was her response.

He touched her back and she peeked at him between her fingers. Bobby's brown eyes were gentle and his expression was kind. "Don't worry," he murmured, stroking her hair. "It's alright. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Ruby removed her hands, smiling weakly. Of course he wouldn't.

"C'mere." Bobby pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his shirt. His scent- -it reminded her of cocoa- -always soothed her. "You want me to stay here with you?" Bobby asked after a while, although they both knew the answer.

"Yes please." Her voice was smaller and raspier than the norm.

"Okay." They pulled apart and Bobby lay down on the mattress. Ruby followed his lead, resting her head on his chest as he secured his arms around her once more.

Ruby was lulled to sleep by the sound of Bobby's slow, rythmatic breathing and steady heartbeat.

She felt safe when he was there.

Every. Single. Time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In response to a reviewer's question, there will be one chapter per pairing. :)**

**Feedback would be wonderful!**


	3. DougLynn

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: This pairing is so underappreciated. Seriously. Which is shocking, because they're canon. I personally love them and hope I did them justice. This was my first time writing Lynn so I was kind of nervous.**

**Have fun reading. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: None really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> DougLynn

**Prompt:** Funeral

* * *

><p>There was a term Doug learned in English class once.<p>

Pathetic fallacy; the attribution of human feelings and responses to inanimate things.

Looking around him, he could definitely see some pathetic fallacy going on. The rain and gray clouds were perfect for the memorial serve. The black umbrellas and matching clothes didn't hurt either.

Doug's gaze landed on Lynn, who stood next to him. She looked as miserable as he felt. "Hey," he said softly, taking her hand. "It's gonna be okay, sweetheart."

She didn't appear convinced. In fact, she appeared deep in thought as well as sad. "How would you feel?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Doug was confused.

"If that were me." She nodded towards the casket and Doug felt a cold stone plummet into his stomach. His face had been answer enough. "If that were me," Lynn added, "you wouldn't be saying that."

"I... I don't see what you're getting at..."

"Sometimes it takes more than just pretending everything's okay to move forward. Sometimes it hurts so much you can't even pretend at all."

He stared at her, still not following. "So what do you suggest I do then?"

Lynn looked him right in the eyes, which were as green as her own. "You face the pain head-on." Her voice was calm. "You don't block out what's hurting you. You stand up to it."

Doug nodded slowly, trying to grasp the concept. It was a little cryptic for his taste.

Acknowleding this as well, Lynn sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just... I can't believe this that someone could be here one day and gone the next. It scares me."

"It scares everyone," Doug reminded her. "And for the record, I don't appreciate the image of you dead and buried, thanks."

"I was just trying to prove a point, Doug."

"Well, it worked."

Lynn shook off her brief irritation at that comment by leaning against him, trying to avoid being overwhelmed by the grief that surrounded them.

The rain poured on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really hope there wasn't too much (if any) OOCness here! I tried! I know it was more serious than the other two, but I can't promise all the drabbles will be sunshine and rainbows. Yes, there was some foreshadowing for the first movie here. This drabble could technically take place in the canon timeline, I suppose.**

**Reviews are like crack to me. Support my habit.**


	4. GoggleMissy

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: This pairing is kind of out-of-the-blue, I know, but it's always been one of my favourites. I hope you like them as much as I do by the time you're done reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: None really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> GoggleMissy

**Prompt:** Puppy Love

* * *

><p>Three weeks he'd known her and Goggle still couldn't help feeling crazy about Missy.<p>

It was new to him, this emotion, but he enjoyed it. Was this what being high felt like? No, it was _better._

Goggle had tried reasoning with himself that this whole thing was ridiculous. Missy was beautiful... he didn't stand a chance.

On top of that, surely there were other, better-looking men out there they were infatuated with her. Hell, he'd seen the way some of her own comrades looked at her when she wasn't looking (or when they _thought_ she wasn't looking). Not that Missy cared, he knew. She had no interest in dating. Her whole world revolved around that kid of hers. Goggle was still shocked that she had even shared such precious information with him.

That was the thing. Missy was just such so nice to him. Not that she wasn't a nice person overall, but Missy wasn't exactly the most approachable human being. He'd seen her go off on someone before- -that guy Crank or whatever his name was really pushing her buttons that day- -and it hadn't been pretty. But Goggle knew by the strange gentleness in her voice whenever she addressed him that she'd never treat someone that way unless they truly deserved it.

Like Crank.

Still, he doubted she felt as intensely about him as he did about her. Missy was there to do her job, do it well, and go home to her son. After watching a video clip of the four-year-old on Missy's phone Goggle had begun to understand her determination.

Missy could never care for anyone more than Clyde. He was what kept her going when things got tough. Goggle accepted that.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't miss her when she left.

Goggle had been on his regular perch when he heard her approach.

"Hi."

He looked over his shoulder. There Missy stood, lovely as ever, even with that heavy uniform on. Often he wondered what she looked like in casual clothes. How she dressed.

Goggle nodded politely. "How are things?" Bu this point they wee both used to his throaty voice and poor pronunciation.

"Fine." A brief pause. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead."

She placed herself right next to him. He could see her dark eyes taking in the landscape before her. She had a habit of analyzing things. They were alike that way. Rarely speaking, always watching. Perhaps not for the same reasons, but it was still nice to relate to someone.

They sat for a while, enjoying each other's company. Well, he at least hoped she liked his company. But if she'd willingly chosen to come sit with him, surely she did.

Birds chirped in the background.

"You're leavin' soon, ain't ya?"

She looked over at him, half-surprised. "Yeah," Missy said simply. "We all are."

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Do you really have to go?" Goggle asked quietly, although he already knew the answer.

"Don't have a choice," Missy responded evenly. "Clyde needs me."

_I do too,_ Goggle wanted to tell her, but he didn't dare. He didn't honestly _need_ her, did he?

"When you're a parent, that's your first priority," Missy added, sounding almost as if she was talking to herself.

Now was his chance. "Why did you tell me 'bout him, anyway?"

Missy appeared to consider her reply. "Because you deserved to know," she decided aloud. "So you wouldn't think I was abandoning you out of nowhere."

He felt as if the world had stopped spinning.

_"Because you deserved to know."_

All it took were those five words for Goggle to connect the dots.

Missy did care about him to the extent that he did about her.

And it felt pretty damn good.

Goggle stared at her, unsure of what to say. A small, rare smile appeared on the girl's face, assuring him that he didn't need to say anything at all.

Instead, he took her hand and gripped it gently, and they both turned their attention back to the cloudless sky.

Whatever they had may not have been enough to last all of eternity or whatnot, but Goggle and Missy would take what they could get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the words of Janet Jackson... feedback, feedback! XD**


	5. NapoleonAmber

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: I WILL UPDATE _ASK LIZARD & PLUTO_ SOON. I swear. I've just been really, really distracted, and I'm sorry for that. And I promise I'm working on the_ Abducted_ sequel. Just... give me time. Here's a little something that will hopefully tide you over.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: None really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> NapoleonAmber

**Prompt:** Gloves

* * *

><p>"I can't find them."<p>

"Find what?"

"My gloves." Amber was frustrated. "I swear I left them on the counter. Are you sure you didn't move them?"

"Why would I move them?"

Napoleon realized he must have sounded more defensive than he intended, because she snapped, "I don't know, you tell me!"

The Italian-American sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Look, you can always borrow mine."

"I don't need to borrow yours," Amber said, still rummaging through various areas. "I have my own."

Napoleon glaced at the block. "Well, you might want to forget about them, 'cause we gotta go."

"Not for another ten minutes we don't.

"You're the one who wanted to arrive early."

"I'd rather arrive warm than early."

He contemplated arguing but decided that would only delay them further. "Fine." Napoleon threw up his hands. "But if we're late, don't put the blame on me."

Amber glared at him in response. "You know what? I think I _will_ borrow yours."

This made him blink in surprise. It was a rare feat, him winning a squabble with Amber.

The walk to the car was a silent one.

"I can drive," he offered when they reached the vehicle, hoping the break the ice.

"Sure."

They climbed into the car when Napoleon remembered. "Oh." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of woolly mittens. "Here you go."

Amber took the mittens and slipped them on. They were far too big for her, but she found the gesture to sweet to fuss over. "Thanks." She eyed the steering wheel. "That'll be cold." The brunette put on her seatbelt as she spoke.

"Yeah." Napoleon did the same and started the engine. "I know."

Amber's blue gaze lingered on him for a moment before turning its attention to the scenery outside.

When they arrived at their destination, Napoleon was the first one out of the car. Amber, meanwhile, had opened the glove box, searching for her mascara.

Instead she pulled out a pair of cashmere gloves.

Amber stared at them, but made no move to put the clothing on. Instead, she touched her face, feeling the scratchy material rub against her skin, and placed the cashmere gloves back where she found them before hurrying to catch up with her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! The first Napoleon/Amber story on the internet... ever. I'm slightly surprised by this; I found their chemistry pretty obvious in the movie. Oh well. What can you do, really?**

**I suppose this one could fall into the canon timeline, as there is a possibility that the survivors of the second movie made it back home. I personally like to believe that they did. And yes, I made a point of Amber being a brunette here. I know she was blonde in HHE2 but Jessica Stroup, who plays her, actually has brown hair and I'd like to believe that it's Amber's natural colour as well. I mean, we already have a blonde girl in the series (Brenda), and a Hispanic girl (Missy)... why not a brunette girl? Maybe I'm biased because I am one... okay, rambling over.**

**Reviews make me feel motivated! ;)**


	6. BobEthel

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Okay... slightly odd pairing time. I shouldn't say odd; they're canon, lol. But no one ever writes for them. I don't know. This is just mindless fluff. Hope you like anyway. Not much more to it than that. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: None really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> BobEthel

**Prompt:** Blackboard

* * *

><p>Ethel hated chalk.<p>

She couldn't stand how the powder would smear all over her hands and get under her nails, how it would dirty her clothes.

And _how_ she hated chalkboards. Since Ethel was a little girl, she couldn't stand to be around them. Thag squeaking sound it made when it was written on. And fingernails. The sound was bad enough, but the actual _sensation_ of nails on a chalkboard - she shuddered at the mere thought.

So when her seven-year-old daughter requested one, Ethel told Lynn that she'd have to think about it.

Bob was watching the news when she went to him.

"Lynn wants a blackboard."

"And?" A beat. "Oh."

"I don't know what to do, Bob!" Ethel exclaimed, frustrated. "How can I tell her 'no'? I mean, if I had a good _reason-"_

"Then get it for her." Her husband switched off the television. "Lynn shouldn't have to miss out all because you don't like it."

"I don't want it in the house."

"Don't you think you're being a bit silly?"

She scowled at him, crossing her arms over a very round belly.

Bob sighed and gestured for her to sit down. She did. "Being a parent means making sacrifices. You know that."

Ethel touched her stomach and continued to listen.

"So," Bob continued, "if this toy is really gonna make Lynn happy... I think you should give it a chance."

"I want to, Bob, I just..."

"There are worse things to be afraid of than chalk. Can you imagine if our little girl wanted a pet spider?"

Ethel grinned in spite of herself.

Alright. She'd get that blackboard.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that bad.<p>

She made Lynn promise to always clean up after she was done, and Lynn stuck to her word. Lynn would play with it outside (under supervision of course) to minimize unpleasant noises.

Ethel didn't regret her decision.

One day, Lynn actually called her over, thechalkboard displaying what appeared to be a group of squiggles.

"Oh, honey, it's lovely," Ethel praised.

"It's you!" Lynn said proudly. "You and Daddy and my new sister!"

Instantly, those squiggles became the most beautiful creation Ethel had ever laid eyes on. "Bob! Come here!"

He ran outside immediately, alarmed. "What? What's the matter?"

"Look at what Lynnie made!" Ethel beamed, pointing at the blackboard, which Lynn had lifted up for the world to see.

Bob squinted at it, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at.

"It's us, dear," Ethel explained, taking his hand. _"All_ of us."

Bob's blue gaze went from the blackboard, to Lynn, to Ethel's abdomen, to his wife's face in a matter of seconds. His expression soon mirrored Ethel's. "Good job, honey," he called to his giggling child. Bob wrapped an arm around Ethel's waist, pulling her close. "You still have a problem with chalk?" he murmured into her ear.

"No... But I still can't stand I-told-you-so's."

Of course, there were exceptions.


	7. PlutoSuzie

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: This pairing, like GoggleMissy, is crack. And I'm not even sure if the timeline is correct. Let's just say it is, at least for the sake of this fic. Or maybe it's AU. I don't know. Either way, it's set quite a while before the films take place. Late 90's or early 2000s, most likely, before Suzie died.**

**In case any of few are completely lost as to who Suzie is, here's a recap. She is from the graphic novel, not the movies. Suzie had an emaciated appearance, being almost skeletal, and an abnormally thin face and slanted eyes. Her eyes were very wide and dark, and her hair was red (although she was blonde in the comic - my guess is that she dyed it). She has malformed fingers on her left hand. In the novel, Hades, in a plan to hijack one of the tanks brought in by the army for their assault on the mutant town, decided to use Suzie as a distraction. He forced her to wear an oversized hoodie and placed her in front of a tank. The soldiers were lured out because they thought she was a normal girl. When they found out she wasn't, the soldiers were attacked by mutants, who tried to steal the tank. Suzie was killed when a second tank opened fire on the mutants. Her lower body was incinerated.**

**I don't know when the tank incident took place so I hope you all just go with it, and my take on this very vague character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Offensive language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> PlutoSuzie

**Prompt:** Muse

* * *

><p>"The hell you doin'?"<p>

Letch's voice caused Suzie's train of thought to suffer a horrific accident. She sighed, throwing down her pencil. "I was tryin' to write a story 'til _somebody_ barged in."

His green eyes went wide with mock surprise. "Gee, and here I thought you were actually doin' somethin' productive."

Suzie glared at him, but she wasn't really angry. She'd been born and raised in these mines; while most would be appalled by Letch's display of jackassery, to her it was as normal as breathing. "Oh, and I suppose you were?"

He laughed. "I personally consider pushin' your buttons a _great_ passtime activity, Su."

"I'd do anything just to kill some time 'round here." Now there was an edge to her voice. "Even if_ you_ consider it stupid." Although to Suzie, creative expression was anything but stupid.

Letch looked over his shoulder. Suzie recognized the tenseness in his muscles, a sign that there was danger nearby. "If I was you, Suzie, I'd get my ass outta here as fast as I could. Hades is pissed 'cause we're short on breeders."

He needn't say anything more. Suzie immediately began gathering her things. "Oh. Thanks for tellin' me." She was being sincere. While Letch had his restrictions, Hades did not. Ever since Suzie was a young child she'd been warned that Hades' mines was no place for a woman, and it was true. The only reason Suzie had made it this far with her dignity intact was because of her father Razor. And Razor... well, he wasn't as spry as he used to be.

Not wanting to discuss it further, she began walking to the doorway but paused halfway, turning to face her friend one more time. "Be careful."

"Don't need to tell _me_ that." He gave her a light push. "Cham'll get ya when Hades's calmed his shit."

Suzie nodded and headed off.

* * *

><p>The desert, Suzie found, wasn't particularly inspiring. Maybe it was because it was a miserable wasteland. Or perhaps it was because she'd lived there for nearly twenty years. She didn't know. She pretended she didn't care. Why sugarcoat it? She was stuck here until she died, after all.<p>

She exhaled, running her fingers through her cropped red hair. Suzie was the only hill person to have hair this colour, and she hated it. Jeb had bleach at his store, and if he didn't live so far away she'd go pick it up without a second thought.

She was so busy mulling it over that she almost didn't hear the sound of pebbles hitting the dirt.

Suzie was on her feet immediately, clutching her notebook to her chest. Although she technically belonged to the 'bad' clan, that didn't mean she was invulnerable. There were still rogues out there, and she wasn't sure how much she trusted Jupiter's clan. Her father had sworn they were a decent bunch, and that Hades demonized them out of spite, but that didn't mean she'd go out of her way to meet someone from there.

"Chameleon?" Her voice sounded tiny in the vast landscape. "Is that you?"

No answer.

Suzie's heart thudded against her ribcage. She stumbled backwards, only to collide in what felt like a brick wall.

But brick walls didn't grunt in surprise.

Slowly, verly slowly, she turned out. What she saw made her ready to piss herself. _Hades!_

Only he wasn't.

He was around the same height as her leader, however, with a similar build. His head was tilted to one side, like a puppy, and he was frowning. Not out of anger, she noticed, but puzzlement. He had a misshappen head, another trait he shared with Hades, but this guy's was covered with blonde fuzz. One of his assymetrical eyes was covered by a splotchy birthmark. His eyes, she'd recognize that green-gray colour anywhere.

She knew who this was.

"Pluto?"

He continued to gaze her, non-plussed.

"You're Pluto, right?" Suzie had heard stories about him. He was Hades' youngest child, a fact of which he was oblivious, and had lived with his uncle, Jupiter himself, since practically birth. While Pluto lacked in brains, he made up for it in raw power - power that could cause death to anyone that made him mad enough. And Pluto, apparently, was prone to hissy fits when things weren't going his way.

_He looks so much like his papa._

But did he really? Pluto's presense, while intimidating, had an aura of gentless and earnesty that Hades lacked entirely. While Hades' eyes were cold and full of dominance, Pluto's were merely inquistive.

But that didn't mean he couldn't snap her like a twig.

"I'm Suzie." She stared up at him, trying to stifle her fear. Even compared to people of average height, she was puny. It would be effortless to kill her - or worse. "I live with your... I live with H... I haven't met you before."

Pluto seemed fairly calm. When he smiled at her, she saw a mouth full of crooked, babylike teeth. The sight filled her with warmth for reasons beyond her understanding. He was a threat, Suzie decided, but not to her. "I'm writin', see?" She held up her journal. Pluto nodded. "That's all."

"I..." But it sounded as if it were a strain for Pluto to get proper words out. _The rumours are true, then. He really does have a handicap._ Not that it bothered her. "I... stay?"

Suzie considered it. Pluto was more or less her enemy, wasn't he? She didn't get that vibe from him. Besides, did she really want to sit out there all by herself? All it would take was one glance at him standing next to her to send the potential threat away.

"Yeah. You stay."

* * *

><p>The words came easily this time, with him sitting beside her. It was weird, like... like a cork was removed from her brain and now she was able to put her ideas on paper.<p>

Pluto proved to be good company. The best she'd had in ages, even. Chameleon she knew she could trust, but he wasn't one for conversation and was on the twitchy side. Understandable, considering Hades' treatment of him. Letch was reliable but short-tempered. Hansel was sweet, but he isolated himself from the rest of them - she couldn't even recall when she last saw him. Grabber displayed no interest in talking to her whatsoever. All Stabber wanted was a quick fuck. Not that they'd ever reached that point, of course. Overall... it was tough, being Suzie.

But Pluto was wonderful. He gave her space, but still made an effort to communicate with her. Being around him was stress-free and comfortable. He displayed a genuine interest in what she was doing, occasionally asking questions without being bothersome about it.

She could have literally sat with him all day without growing bored.

It took an hour to complete her story; no more, no less. Suzie couldn't believe the tales about Pluto's violence. He seemed so serene and easy to please, smiling broadly at the littlest of delights.

"Thank you," she said to him.

Pluto blinked.

She held up her paper for him to see. "You helped me finish this. I appreciate it."

Pluto, of course, chortled happily, although she had a feeling that reading was not among his talents.

"It was real nice spendin' time with ya today," Suzie added. She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. When she pulled away, she saw that Pluto's astounded face now matched her hair.

"I hope I see you again soon, Pluto."

She was about to leave when suddenly his hands were clasping her thin face and his lips were covering her own.

It wasn't sloppy or half-assed, like Stabber's, but firm and sweet. Suzie let out a startled noise at first, but it didn't take her long at all to accept and return the gesture.

For the first time in forever, she truly enjoyed being kissed. For very first time, she did not want to stop.

"Like... too..." Pluto told her gently. "See soon?"

Suzie stood up, straightening her skirt. "I sure hope so, Pluto." It was the truth. "Guess we'll find out."

Tucking her notebook under her arm, Suzie began her journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, I hope that wasn't crap! I was really nervous about this one, what with Suzie being so little-known and writing Pluto as a major character for the first time. I didn't want to screw him up. And Suzie, well, I wanted to try to make her unique. We really don't know all that much about her, so I hope my interpretation of her wasn't too out there.**

**This is probably the longest drabble so far. I don't even know if it should be called a drabble or not, but whatever. I'm not entirely sure what ship I want to do next - I may have an idea but I'm not sure if I'm gonna go for it just yet - and am eager to accept any ideas. If you have any pairings in mind, please, let me know. I have all my prompts picked out but am still trying to figure the couples all out.**

**Reviews totally make my day/night! :) I haven't gotten too many for this story and I'd love to hear what you all think!**


	8. ChameleonMissy

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: This took for-flippin'-ever. I'm so sorry. It took me a while to decide where I was going with this one. I'd already picked out the pairing but I couldn't figure out what to do with the prompt for the longest time.**

**Anyway, hope you like this! These two are one of my favourite couples in the fandom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: **

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> ChameleonMissy

**Prompt:** Magic

* * *

><p>Chameleon has never believed in magic.<p>

Well, maybe once, when he was a child. His situation was so dire that he believed magic _had_ to be real. He couldn't possibly be a scrawny, ugly little thing forever, right? And surely his fairy godmother would cast a spell that would make Hades love him. (Even if magic did exist, Chameleon doesn't think that would have worked anyway. But he disgresses.) That embarrassing stutter of his just had to disappear one day, right?

Needless to say, it didn't take long at all for _that _belief to fizzle out.

In the end, Chameleon chalked 'magic' down to nothing more than a delusion, and he laughed at anyone who dared to think otherwise.

This was before he met Missy.

Before he allowed himself to feel anything again at all.

Magic was never a topic that came up. They didn't avoid it, per say, but there was never a need to discuss it. Chameleon was fine with this.

Until _it_ happened.

It's funny, how Chameleon longed and prepared for this event since forever, and it was still nothing at all like how he imagined it. Nor was it how his friends described it.

It was as if he was flying.

As if he were caught in a supernova.

Like nothing mattered except them, together in that moment. Like they were the only beings who existed at all.

Chameleon made up his mind that night.

Did magic exist after all?

He's unsure at this point, after everything he's been through.

But Chameleon is certain about one thing.

He believes in love.

And if love was able to heal his mangled spirit, then perhaps the two were one in the same.


	9. GoggleAmber

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: My Internet gets disconnected on Monday (I'm moving) so I wanted to cram in as much as I could before that happened. This isn't very long, but I had a great time writing it. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Suggestive themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> GoggleAmber

**Prompt:** Clean

* * *

><p>Amber understood that Goggle's duty was to watch. She was also aware that he was good at his job, and she respected him for it. Honestly, Amber couldn't have been happier with her boyfriend. He was quiet, yes, but his caring demeanor and respectful attitude made up for it.<p>

And, most importantly, they enjoyed each other's company.

Though there was one thing Amber could do without.

"My God! What is that _smell?"_

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

Amber stared at him in disbelief, hand over her nose.

"Okay," Goggle sighed. "There was a mishap involving a carcass."

She let out a gagging sound.

"A coyote carcass!" he quickly backpedaled. "But don't worry, I'm fine!"

"If your definition of 'fine' is being covered in germs!"

"Does that mean-"

"I will kiss you once you take a damn bath!"

"Can't I just-"

"Bath, Goggle!"

A pause.

"Can you just..." Goggle lowered his eyes, shifting from foot to foot. "...help me wash my back? Please?"

Amber couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay. But only if you do me next."

By the next morning she was aware that Goggle's talents went beyond staring through a pair of binoculars.

Privately, Amber wondered just how many dead coyotes were lying around the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who like this pairing, I recommend _The Avenger_ by Dance Elle Dance! ;)**


	10. LetchStump

_**In The Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been way too long since I've updated. I'm sorry. :( _Winds of Change_ readers, I promise that will updated in the near future as well. I haven't lost inspiration for this or WoC - I've got plenty - but a lot of distracting stuff is happening. Like school and, more recently, job hunting. But I swear I'll do the best I can.**

**Anyway, this is the first slash chapter, with many more to come! This is my favourite same-slash HHE couple (and one of my favourite couples for this fandom period) and I hope I've done them justice. Anonymous reviewer, this is for you! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have _****_Eyes._**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> LetchStump

**Prompt:** Secret

* * *

><p>With a grunt, Letch rolled over on his side, nudging his partner's shoulder with his nose.<p>

"You 'wake?"

No response. He didn't need one, though. Letch had caught the change in his breathing.

"Lazy," he chuckled, wrapping one arm around the other man's waist.

"Screw you," came the sleep-distorted grumble. "I was trying to sleep."

"I know." Letch grinned, pressing his cheek against the human's warm neck. "Just like messin' with ya."

Stump raised his middle finger for a lingering moment before allowing his hand to flop back onto the mattress.

Letch remained where he was, the steady drumming of Stump's pulse soothing him. Letting out an idle humming noise as he did, the mutant began running his fingers through Stump's dark hair, making sure to massage his scalp. The noise of contentment that this earned him made Letch smile genuinely this time.

"That feel good?"

"Mm-hm."

Letch pulled his mate closer towards him, enjoying the warmth he provided. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so content. That maybe life hadn't dealt him such a crappy hand after all.

"Letch?" Stump asked out of the blue.

"What?" Letch was a little irritated. "You gonna ruin the moment."

Stump turned his head, blue-green eyes amused. "Since when do you care about the moment?"

"That's none of ya business," Letch retorted, mostly due to the fact he hadn't the faintest notion how else to respond. "Are you gonna ask the damn question or what?"

Only when Stump actually sat up did he realize this was important. His expression was wary. "Have you... told anyone?"

Letch played dumb. "Told anyone what?"

But Stump, for once, wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You know what I mean," he said, tone unusually sharp. "About us."

Letch, taking his time as he did, sat up as well. He felt genuine confusion now. "Why does it matter?"

"I'd like to know," Stump replied simply, not meeting his questioning gaze.

Letch furrowed his brow. He didn't like where this was going. "Why?" he demanded. "You ashamed of what we got goin' on?" _Or maybe just ashamed of me,_ he added silently, clenching his jaw at that particular concept.

Stump shook his head immediately, Letch's tension ebbing away as he did. "Of course not!" He looked shocked - even a little hurt. "I love you. I could never feel ashamed of you, or the stuff we do together."

Those words were far more comforting coming from Stump - rebellious, volatile Stump - than they would have been from any other person. Letch allowed himself to relax. His initial accusation and anger had evaporated, but he was still perplexed over Stump's question. "I think Cham mighta figured it out on his own," he began slowly, "but I ain't said a word. I swear."

Stump twisted the blanket nervously in his hands. "Oh." He swallowed hard. "I haven't either."

"I kinda guessed that," Letch admitted. He scooted closer, letting his hand rest over Stump's. "But why do it matter if they know or not?"

It took some time for the younger male to respond. "It has nothin' to do with them, exactly. I trust our friends. I know they won't be freaked out, or treat us different."

Letch waited. Being with Stump had taught him patience - a trait that definitely did not come naturally to him.

"I'm scared that if it gets out... it'll ruin it." Stump looked at him right in the eyes. "What we got, I mean. That it'll change things."

"I ain't Mandy," Letch reminded him. He knew damn well what Stump was thinking. "I'd never treat ya like that bitch did."

"I know. I know." Stump ran his free hand through his hair. "But that doesn't change the fact it happened, y'know? I mean... if I had any idea how fucked up things would get between me and her..."

"Ethan." This whole patience thing was fucking weird. Letch wondered what the hell had been in those brownies Ethel had given him. "Look at me."

Stump complied.

"You were just a kid. Kids fuck up all the time." Letch smirked in spite of the situation. "Lord knows I did."

"So obviously you haven't changed a bit," Stump grinned. Ah, he was cracking jokes again. Good sign.

"Did ya know where you were even headed?" Letch went on, deciding to save his comeback for later. "Did ya have much life experience?"

"I guess-"

"'Course not. Shit happens. Makes us tougher. Helps us figure out who we are. Yeah, people can suck hard sometimes. But so what? We move on. Why should we let them an' their bullcrap drag us down? It's only givin' 'em the satisfaction." Okay, this was _really_ bizarre. He'd never talked this much all at once in his life. At least, not about something that mattered. But Letch was on a roll, and he had Stump's undivided attention. "Tell me this - do you honestly think Mandy sits around worryin' about you?"

"Somehow I doubt that," Stump mumbled.

"And if she does, fuck 'er," Letch shrugs. "Let the bimbo live with the guilt. But don't you spend the rest of your life dwellin' on something that only helped shape ya as a person. You wanna know how often I think 'bout Hades?"

"You don't." Stump appeared to be putting the pieces together.

"'xactly," Letch concluded. "And neither should you, about Mandy." Then it clicked. "That's why you never got rid of the tat, right?"

Stump held up his forearm for both of them to study. "Doesn't it bother you?" he asked quietly. "That I have this?"

Letch gently traced the pattern with his fingers. "Naw," he answered truthfully. "Not like it means anything now."

"I swear this thing is more like a scar than a tattoo," Stump sighed. "I swore I'd get rid of it, but I kept putting it off."

"'Cause it's hard for you to let go?"

"I let her go a long time ago. It's the hurt I was holding onto. And actually..." Stump paused. "The reason I kept putting it off was 'cause tattoo removal hurts like a bitch."

Letch couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'll go in there with ya," he promised. "And then afterwards we'll do somethin' fun. Sound good?"

Stump nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "And... and maybe we can start being more open. Let everyone figure it out for themselves. Like C did."

The two of them remained like this for a while, sitting in silence, clasping hands.

"But Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone about me gettin' all mushy and I'll cut your arms off."

Stump burst out laughing, only for it to fade when he noticed the somber look on his boyfriend's face.

"I mean it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I hope that wasn't too out there. Obviously this is extremely AU, so I hope you guys were able to just go with it. XD**

**Yes, Stump's real name is mentioned here. We never find out what it is in the canon, so I selected it myself. I just couldn't see Letch referring to him by his nickname under these circumstances and felt that the use of his real name would add an intimate aspect to their relationship.**

**As for Mandy, to those who were confused, she is (or was) Stump's ex-girlfriend. That is, to an extent, canon. She's the woman tattooed on his arm, and in the blooper reel found on the unrated DVD, Stump seems genuinely bitter when he talks about her. I like to believe there was more to Stump's character than what he let on and tried to ellaborate on that as best as I could. As for Letch's personality, well, the canon didn't give me much to work with so I hope this was a satisfying take on his character.****  
><strong>

**Long author's note is long, lol. Until next time! For those who want more Letch/Stump, be sure to check out _Winds of Change_!**


	11. LizardLynn

_**In the Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: New chapter! I've seen a few people who ship this, and I do like these two together myself. I think they're cute (oh hell, nearly any pairing involving Lizard is cute) and could be an interesting match, what with Lynn being so level-headed and Lizard being so... not. Lol. Anyway, hope you guys like! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have _****_Eyes._**

**WARNING: Language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship: <strong>LizardLynn

**Prompt:** Superstition

* * *

><p>"Lynnie, what in the <em>hell<em> is that?"

_"She_ is your new roommate." Proudly, she held up the creature, and Lizard shrank back. "You kept going on about how you wanted a pet, so I thought-"

"I said I wanted a pet!" Lizard exclaimed, ignoring the dirty look he received from interrupting her. "Not an omen of death!"

"Lizard." Great. He knew this tone all too well. "I adopted her from the shelter, just like we agreed on."

"That ain't what's botherin' me." He eyed the feline skeptically. Lizard would have taken a saber tooth tiger over this monstrosity.

"Then what is?"

"Lynn, that cat is _black."_

A long moment past before she understood. "Lizard, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm serious!" he protested. "I thought it was all bullshit too until the ladder incident!"

"I've told you a thousand times that it was a coincidence."

"Coincidence or not, I don't wanna take my chances."

"So what do you expect you to do?" Lynn demanded crossly. "Take her back? Dye her fur?"

"Uh... yeah."

The look she gave him would have turned lesser men to stone.

"Fine, keep the mangy demon!" Lizard snapped, throwing his arms up. "But if it kills you in your sleep, don't come cryin' to me!"

"My dad said the exact same thing about you when we first got together."

"Your dad's an ass," Lizard grumbled, throwing himself onto the couch.

"You don't have to stoop to his level," she responded calmly, taking a seat next to him. Lizard continued shooting their new pet wary glances. "Do you at least want to know her name?"

"I don't think I gotta choice. But if it's Shadow, I'mma cut a bitch."

She laughed. "Actually, it's Esther."

"Like the one from the Bible?"

"I guess so." Lynn scratched Esther behind the ears. "Mom likes it."

"'Course she does." Lizard rolled his eyes. "By the way, nice of ya to tell her before me."

"I actually called her for advice. I knew you weren't going to take this well."

"And what did she suggest?" His tone was mocking. "Pray? Throw salt over my shoulder?"

"Actually, she was hoping that things would play out the same way things did between you and my dad. That maybe you guys will grow on each other in time."

Esther mewled. "Here." Lynn lifted the cat from her lap and placed her onto Lizard's. He cringed. "Bonding time starts now."

It took all the mutant's willpower not the dash the creature out the window, but somehow he managed. "Go on," Lynn encouraged. "She won't bite."

_It's not_ her _biting you should worry about_, he thought, but figured there was no way out of this. Gritting his teeth, Lizard began to stroke Esther's back. The softness of her fur surprised him, but not nearly as much as the sound she began to emit. Lizard considered drawing his hand away but didn't want to be seen as weak. "What's she doing? She sounds like a goddamn lawn mower."

"She's purring, silly." Lynn rested her head on his shoulder. "I think she likes you."

Of course Esther just _had_ to nuzzle her head against his chest.

"Correction. I _know_ she likes you."

Lizard sighed. When he began to rub her fur once more, it didn't feel forced this time.

"And I think you're starting to feel the same way," Lynn added. Her dirty blonde hair tickled his cheek.

"Don't push your luck, girly." But his voice lacked the edge it usually possessed.

"I don't think I'm the one pushing their luck," she teased, nudging him gently in the ribs. "You still think that Esther's gonna burn the house down?"

"Yeah. But that don't mean she can't... grow on me." Admitting he'd been less than correct was always painful. "But if you promise to clean this thang's litterbox, I'll do the laundry for the rest of the week."

He felt the curve of her smile as she kissed his temple. "Deal."


	12. PlutoBrenda

_**In the Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: I love this pairing. Just saying. If Lizard didn't exist (God forbid), then I would ship these two hardcore. I think they have potential to be adorable together and really wish that people would give them a chance. Seriously, Pluto/Brenda shippers! If you're out there, make yourselves known! XD I've seen Brenda paired with Lizard (obviously), Chameleon, Goggle, Doug... why no love for her and Pluto as a couple?**

**Anyway, this is based off a challenge by my friend SkrillexGoulding. There are many definitions for the word fantasy and she suggested that I pick the, ah, dirtier one. Nothing_ too_ explicit, but I thought I ought to give you all a heads-up. Compared to some other stuff I have in the works, this is very tame. ;)**

**Rambling done. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have _****_Eyes._**

**WARNING: Sexual themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship: <strong>PlutoBrenda

**Prompt:** Fantasy

* * *

><p>His lips were impossibly soft against hers. Chapped, maybe, but soft nonetheless.<p>

She let out a little cry of surprise, one that melted away as he drew her into his arms. It took no effort, of course, considering the fact he was more than a foot taller than she was.

Not that Brenda minded.

He smelled nice. Like vanilla and brown sugar. She let it flood her senses, feeling the gentle tug of Pluto's fingers as they combed through her long hair.

She rested her own hand on the side of her face, gently tracing all the unusual bumps and indents that resided there. The things about Pluto that scared other people, well... it didn't bother the young girl in the least.

He let out a little gasp as she nipped his lower lip, actually pulling away to give her an incredulous look. Brenda couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, Pluto. It's a good thing that I did that. It means I like it."

The mutant nodded, understanding now. Wasting no time whatsoever, he allowed them to fall backwards onto the bed, Brenda landing atop of him. She let their lips meet again; this time it was Pluto's turn to surprise her, his tongue poking questioningly at her own lower lip. Her cheeks flushing as she did, Brenda gave him permission.

A little moan escaped her throat. Pluto tasted just as good as he smelled. She let her tongue move against his own, careful not to overpower him - after all, they were both pretty clueless when it came to this sort of thing.

"Brenda..." she heard him murmur after they'd parted.

In response, she sat up, peeling her t-shirt away.

"Brenda," Pluto said again.

She smiled, watching his eyes rake over her slight form, before crawling over him. She felt a calloused hand rest on her back, shivering at the warm contact of his skin.

Yes, she wanted this. She'd wanted this as long as she could-

"Brenda!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open.

"You fell asleep," came the soft but matter-of-fact voice from beside her.

Brenda blinked a few times, trying to get a grip on reality. "Huh?" She glanced around, confused and groggy.

Right... she and Ruby had taken a bus to go Christmas shopping at the mall.

"C'mon." Ruby helped the older girl to her feet and guided her off the vehicle.

Brenda bit her lip as they began walking down the sidewalk, praying that her face wasn't bright red. Oh, God. Had she really had a _sex dream_ on a _bus?_ About _Pluto_?Okay, maybe not a sex dream, but pretty damn close...

_Well, _she mused. _At least Ruby can't read minds._

Brenda supposed she jinxed herself when Ruby turned to her and asked, in a perfectly polite tone, why she'd been murmuring Pluto's name in her slumber.


	13. HadesEthel

_**In the Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: No, this project isn't dead! I just didn't have any inspiration for it until now. :) This one's a Hades/Ethel, because I adore them together (cracky as they are) and have a whole ellaborate backstory for them in my head that will be touched in later fics.**

**This particular prompt takes place during their youth, in the early '70s. Ethel's in her early twenties while Hades is in his mid-twenties, and they've been together for a couple years now. Keep in mind the two haven't quite developed into the individuals we see in the films; kind of like butterflies caught in metamorphosis, for lack of a better simile. Experiences are what shape people, after all! Can't say much more without spoiling future work.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have _****_Eyes._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship: <strong>HadesEthel

**Prompt:** Test

* * *

><p>Ethel crossed and uncrossed her legs, sighing impatiently. Not that she was typically an impatient girl, but in a situation like this, who wouldn't be? It wasn't every day you found out whether or not there was new life growing inside your womb.<p>

She was startled out of her musings by the very loud, very frantic pounding on the door. All too aware who it was, the brunette couldn't help smiling as she undid the lock. Hades shuffled inside immediately, his mammoth frame looking drastically out of place in the already-cramped washroom of Gas Haven.

"Well?" he demanded, crossing his arms. Although the mutant's posture and expression remained stoic as ever, Ethel could easily make out the uneasiness in Hades' eyes.

"Well what?" she responded patiently, gazing up at her boyfriend from her perch on the closed toilet lid.

He let out an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through shaggy brown hair. "You know damn well _what,_ Ellie." Hades shot a meaningful look at the blank test waiting for them in the sink.

"When the egg timer rings, we'll know," she assured him, scooting over. Hades sighed, grumbling under his breath and taking a seat next to her, all but teetering over the lid's ledge. Trying to comfort him, Ethel began gently rubbing his bicep.

"You know I'm not upset about this," she said softly. "A baby is a blessing. You of all people should know that."

Hades sighed, resting his chin atop her head. "Wish that were true," he muttered. "Don't see how any baby of mine could be a blessin'."

Ethel's brow furrowed, but just as she opened her mouth to reply, the egg timer let out a loud buzzing noise. The couple froze, exchanging wide-eyed glances.

"Ready?" Ethel asked, smiling anxiously.

"Doubt I gotta choice..."

Shaking her head at his pessism, she stood, wringing her hands as she walked over to the sink.

_Jesus give me strengh..._

Ethel held her breath, picking up the test and examing it. Hades jumped to his feet at once, glancing from the stick to his mate's stunned expression.

"What do two lines mean?" he asked, gravelly voice uncharacteristically quiet.

It took a long moment for the brunette to find her voice again, but when Ethel did, it was wavering violently.

"That you're going to be a father."

If Ethel had been speechless, then Hades' reaction had rendered him catatonic. Jaw clenched, eyes staring right ahead.

"Oh..." It was the only noise Ethel was capable of making. She clutched a hand to her mouth, eyes beginning to sting. She'd been so ready, so prepared for the possibility of being pregnant, but now that it was actually_ happening..._

His hand was suddenly on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Ethel looked up, searching his expression. To her genuine surprise, he didn't look upset, or even angry.

He looked _terrified._

"Hades..." Ethel whispered, a catch in her throat. It felt as if time itself had stood still - that she was a stranger outside her own body, watching these events as they played out before her very eyes. "Are you alright?"

A raw sound escaped his throat, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. _"Me?"_ Hades repeated thickly. "I should be..." He shook his head, smiling bitterly. "...should be askin' you the same thing."

Blinking away the tears that had begun pricking at her eyes, Ethel stood on her tip-toes to bury her face into his neck, letting out a shuddering breath as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll get through this," she vowed, closing her eyes. "We'll make it work. We always do."

_Somehow._


	14. JupiterBlair

_**In the Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: I figured that it was about time I sat down and actually updated something, so here it is. My writing muse has been MIA for the longest time, and I'm so sorry about that. **

**Anyway, the pairing of choice is a little weird, but I thought it could be fun. This is another drabble set in the youth of Jupiter and Hades (late 60s, early 70s) and features a character who appears exclusively in the graphic novel. For those of you who are wondering what she looks like in this piece, google Svetlana Khodchenkova.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> JupiterBlair

**Prompt:** Tease

* * *

><p>Jupiter inhaled deeply from his nose as he attempted to block out the infernal suckling noises coming from the background, forcing himself to concentrate on the book he'd been reading. (It didn't work. In fact, Jupiter could've swore the noises were starting to grow louder.)<p>

There was always the option of yelling at Blair to leave the room, he figured, but it wasn't as if it would do him any good. Not unless he was looking for a fight, whether it be verbal or physical. Blair wasn't picky as long as she won in the end; everyone in the mines had learned that the hard way.

Suddenly, there was a loud, wet pop—one that made Jupiter flinch in surprise—and the sucking stopped.

"Something the matter, honey-pie?" Her syrupy voice practically oozed through the air, disrupting what little concentration Jupiter had left. "You seem... _tense."_

If those saccharine words weren't enough to set his teeth on edge, then the sound of Blair's voice did. She spoke like a proper Southern belle, always asking if "ya'll" to join her for a dance or a sip of mint julep, but Jupiter knew the truth. This girl was as dangerous as they came—right up there with Hades.

But at least Hades was upfront about his viciousness. Blair was more likely to stab someone in the back when they weren't looking, turn the body into a soufflé and then take the remains to a cocktail party to be handed out on a silver platter.

Nevertheless, he glanced over at her. Blair's head was tilted becomingly, her lips wrapped securely around the lollipop. Lecherous intent glinted in her steel blue eyes, and the corners of her mouth were smeared red.

"You must be imagining things," Jupiter replied, offering her a cool smile before turning back to _Great Expectations, _"because I'm doing perfectly fine, thanks."

Oh, _how _he hated her.


	15. CystSuzie

_**In the Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: A big thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter! After leaving this story alone for so long, I felt like I owed it another update before returning to school. Another short piece, but better than nothing I suppose!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> CystSuzie

**Prompt:** Storm

* * *

><p>The two mutants watched in silence as raindrops splattered onto the windshield of the abandoned car they were currently huddled inside. They listened to the thunder rumbling ominously in the background, the clouds seeming to turn a deeper shade of grey with each passing minute.<p>

Cyst couldn't be sure how long he and Suzie had been in position such as this; sitting there in awkward silence, all but clinging to each other to share body heat. Strictly a survival thing, he reasoned. A mutual understanding that they'd likely never speak of again when the sky finally cleared.

Not that either had uttered a word in the first place, of course. What was there to say? They were opposing clans, after all. Cyst could only imagine how their respective leaders would react if they found him like this with Suzie.

He shivered at the very thought.

"Cold?"

His bright blue eyes met her dark ones, wide with surprise. Pale lips were pulled into a smile, and she was dressed in faded denim jeans and a flimsy tank top. Clearly, Suzie hadn't been anticipating rain - or going outside at all that day. He wondered what could have brought her here in the first place. Orders from Hades, perhaps? Curiosity? The desire to be alone?

Her choppy hair was tousled that afternoon. More often than not, Cyst found himself watching her thread those spindly little fingers through it, leaving the red locks sticking out in radically different directions. He imagined this was what she might have looked like upon first awakening after a long sleep.

And then, out of seemingly nowhere, Cyst wondered what it would feel like to do it himself - to brush back that particular strand of hair that kept snaking along Suzie's narrow forehead, no matter how many times she pushed it aside.

Cyst swallowed hard, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"A little."


	16. SpitterBig Mama

_**In the Valley of the Sun**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: This pairing suggested by my friend hunter-strain13. Even I didn't see it coming.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own **_**The Hills Have Eyes**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ship:<strong> SpitterBig Mama

**Prompt:** Strawberries

* * *

><p>Spitter couldn't remember the last time he was able to have some good food all to himself, let alone a bowl of it. He was lucky enough to find it sitting in the fridge, and had the house (almost) all to himself. This way, he would be able to eat what he wanted without being teased.<p>

The young soldier was sitting in his assigned bedroom upstairs, legs hanging casually over the bed and bowl resting on his lap as he popped the fresh little fruits into his mouth. They tasted like summertime, and it made him smile. He'd managed to eat a total of six when the bed suddenly dipped under the weight of a new person. It was Big Mama—this was her home, and Spitter was her guest. Apparently that meant it was okay for her to just walk in, but he didn't mind it. He didn't mind her at all, even if she was kind of scary when she was mad.

"Do you want one?" he offered before she could tell or ask him whatever it was she'd originally come in there for. Her blue eyes lit up in surprise, lips pulling upwards in a warm smile.

"Don't mind if I do, sugar."


End file.
